


Пять минут. Зашли и вышли

by CathrineBush



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drunk Sex, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Один день из отпуска в глуши Мексики.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Пять минут. Зашли и вышли

**Author's Note:**

> Раскладка как Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, так и Wade Wilson/Peter Parker, но не графично.

Питер просыпается от гудения вентилятора на нижнем уровне и, потянувшись, переворачивается на спину. Он разглядывает деревянные балки, покрытые то ли соломой, то ли пальмовыми листьями. Ему на мгновение становится интересно: точно ли такая хилая крыша не рухнет от первого тропического ливня; он отвлекается на хриплое мурлыканье из кухонной зоны.

Свесив ноги на деревянный настил, Питер встает и спускается по широким ступеням, двигаясь бесшумно, но Уэйд, как и всегда, оборачивается к нему с усмешкой, от которой обжигает жаром.

— Доброе утро, конфетка, — хрипло говорит он и машет деревянной лопаткой.

— Доброе. — Питер улыбается в ответ и садится за стойку, разделяющую гостиную и кухню.

Каменный пол расцвечен солнечными полосами — лучи падают сквозь широкие окна. Выглядит очень красиво: как мозаика.

Питер подпирает щеку кулаком и лениво рассматривает Уэйда, повернувшегося обратно к плите. Уэйд уже успел надеть шорты до колена и футболку с длинными рукавами. И это в такую жару!

Но даже так Питеру есть на что залипнуть: на широкие плечи, за которые ему так нравится цепляться во время секса; на упругую задницу — Питер ужасно любит кусать ее; и в целом прекрасно видно, как под тканью перекатываются мускулы. И да, эту спину Питер тоже любит вылизывать, несмотря на то, что Уэйд до сих пор дергается, когда он так делает.

— Пенни за твои мысли, — говорит Питер, пока Уэйд перемешивает омлет на сковороде. 

— Прикидываю, успею ли потеребить твой стручок, пока готовится еда, или нет, — радостно отвечает Уэйд и хитро косится на Питера через плечо.

Питер цокает языком, но без настоящего недовольства.

— Твои эвфемизмы убивают весь настрой. — Он дотягивается до миски с булочками, стоявшей тут же на стойке, берет одну и разламывает на части над пустой тарелкой.

— Баклажан страсти? Багет с майонезом? Баварскую сардельку с сыром? — Уэйд убавляет огонь под сковородой и оборачивается к Питеру. — Давай же, я вижу по твоим глазам, у тебя нехватка соуса любви в организме. — Он довольно скалится и ловит ртом кусок мякиша, которым бросается Питер.

— Продолжай в том же духе — и я свалю обратно в Нью-Йорк, — поддразнивает его Питер и жует другой кусок булочки.

— Да ладно, конфетка, ты же сбежал из Большого Яблока как раз потому, что соскучился. — Уэйд соблазнительно улыбается и перегибается через стойку, но Питер вредничает и отталкивает его со смехом. — Пять минут — и ты на небесах. — Он поигрывает бровями. Питер в ответ облизывается, и Уэйд, зарычав, в несколько прыжков оказывается рядом.

Твердый край стойки неприятно упирается Питеру в спину, но он только стонет, когда Уэйд целует его, царапая кожу лица своими шрамами. Питер путается пальцами в его волосах, жадно лижет губы, а другой рукой забирается под футболку и ласкает поясницу.

— Приключение на пять минут, конфетка. Зашли и вышли, — бормочет Уэйд и подхватывает Питера под задницу.

Охнув, Питер цепляется за его плечи, а ногами обхватывает бедра.

— Вряд ли ты справишься со мной за пять минут, но можешь попробовать. Зайти и выйти, — жарко выдыхает в шею Уэйда Питер и смеется, когда тот с нетерпеливым хрипом швыряет его на диван.

***

Рокот волн, подкатывающих почти к ногам Питера, усыпляет. Навес из пальмовых листьев создает приятную тень, и Питер счастливо выдыхает, закинув руки за голову.

На крошечном пляже кроме них с Уэйдом никого нет. Словно они на необитаемом острове со всеми удобствами. 

— Доставка прибыла, — урчит рядом Уэйд, и Питер вздрагивает от холодных капель конденсата, упавших на его грудь с высокого матового стакана. — Давай, конфетка, тебе надо восполнить силы. 

Питер забирает у него стакан и делает глоток. Одна из смесей, разработанных Старком для затяжных миссийдля затяжных миссий с учётом его метаболизма и регенерации. И при этом удивительно вкусная. Питер подозрительно смотрит на Уэйда, а тот расплывается в довольной усмешке. 

— Чего так напрягся? Ничего я туда не добавлял, слово скаута. — Он поднимает правую ладонь, словно клянется, но Питер ему не верит: Уэйд тот еще прохвост. 

Смесь компенсирует ничтожный завтрак. Ничтожный — потому что, как Питер и предсказывал, омлет превратился в угли, остались только булочки, немного джема и кофе. Выгнав Питера на пляж, Уэйд собирался съездить до ближайшего города за продуктами, но сначала вот позаботился и принес смесь с остатками молока. 

Уэйд садится рядом, но не на соседний шезлонг, а на белоснежный песок. Питеру не видно его глаз за солнцезащитными очками, но несложно догадаться, куда тот пялится. Его пальцы с жесткими подушечками втирают капли воды в кожу Питера, потом словно невзначай ведут по груди, задевают по очереди соски. 

Питер смотрит на Уэйда из-под полуприкрытых век и чувствует, как жарко вспыхивает внутри возбуждение. Особенно когда Уэйд облизывается, а его ладонь продолжает скользить по коже Питера, оставляя невидимый пылающий след.

На мгновение хочется даже проверить, не вымазался ли Уэйд каким-то разогревающим гелем с афродизиаком, но потом его пальцы проводят по члену Питера поверх плавок, и мысль как-то теряется в рокоте то ли крови, то ли волн. 

— Не рановато для очередного приключения? — тянет Питер, резко выдыхая, когда Уэйд надавливает большим пальцем на головку. Через плотную ткань ощущения далеко не супер, но Питеру хорошо даже от них. 

— Мне показалось, или ты только что назвал меня стариком? — с ласковой угрозой говорит Уэйд и наклоняется ближе, чтобы сжать зубами один сосков Питера. 

Его ладонь нетерпеливо пытается стянуть плавки ниже, но без помощи Питера ничего не выходит. Уэйд отстраняется и, ужасно горячим, по личной шкале Питера, жестом сдернув очки, кладет их на столик рядом с наполовину выпитым коктейлем. 

— Просто… предположил, что ты устал, — на выдохе скороговоркой выдает Питер и коротко смеется, заметив обиженную мину Уэйда. Приподняв бедра, он стягивает плавки и откидывает их в сторону. 

— Мы тебе это еще припомним, будь уверен, — ворчит Уэйд, больше всего напоминая обиженного подростка. 

Рокот волн смешивается с поверхностным дыханием Питера, соленый ветер дует с океана. Питер вспоминает, что рядом никого нет, и раздвигает ноги перед Уэйдом, предвкушая очередной раунд крышесносного секса.

***

К вечеру ветер становится сильнее, но Питер сидит на террасе и смотрит, как солнце опускается в океан, расцвечивая небо всеми оттенками розового. Уэйд подпихивает ему бутылку и удобнее устраивается в плетеном кресле, а Питер не глядя делает большой глоток и отдает ее обратно. Текила обжигает глотку, взрывается пламенем в желудке и туманит голову.

И надо бы чем-то закусить, но они даже не шевелятся. Питер смотрит на закат, а Уэйд — на Питера и бормочет себе под нос очередную чушь. 

Ускоренный метаболизм Питера не справляется с количеством алкоголя, вливаемого в организм, и Питер блаженствует, качаясь на волнах легкого опьянения, от которого голова кружится, а кровь быстрее бежит по венам, согревая.

Конечно, у текилы на голодный желудок есть и свои недостатки. Например, когда солнце все же прячется, а вокруг растекаются сизые сумерки, Питер ловит себя на провалах во времени.

Потому что он искренне не помнит, как именно оказался на коленях у Уэйда, когда успел стащить с себя гавайскую рубашку и почему губы Уэйда на вкус как спелый манго.

Они целуются очень мокро, Питер чувствует, как пульсирует его рот, раздраженный жесткой кожей Уэйда. Сжимая его лицо в ладонях, Питер жарко выдыхает и отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться. Они снова пьют текилу, а Питер неловко ерзает, чтобы колени не упирались в спинку кресла.

Уэйд запускает руки под футболку Питера, царапая кожу подушечками. На Питера ложится ответственная работа: влить еще текилы в Уэйда. Выходит паршиво, но он успевает слизать скатившиеся капли с его подбородка.

Кожа Уэйда соленая. К текиле не хватает только лайма, и кажется, Питер об этом говорит, потому что Уэйд смеется и тащит его в бунгало, громко захлопывая за ними дверь.

Питер моргает и недоуменно разглядывает балки над головой. Он не помнит, как поднимался на второй ярус. Не помнит, как раздевался. И не помнит, как Уэйд присоединился к нему. Приподнявшись на локтях, Питер смотрит на Уэйда и шумно выдыхает, замечая, как тот растягивает себя пальцами. На его лице кривая усмешка, которая пугает нормальных людей, но Питера только окатывает волной желания, и он несдержанно стонет.

Уэйд подбирается ближе и несколько раз проводит сомкнутым кулаком по члену Питера, размазывая смазку из флакона, валяющегося рядом на матрасе. Питер цепляется пальцами за простыни, когда Уэйд опускается на него и насаживается одним плавным движением, выбивая из него дыхание.

Внутри Уэйда обжигающе жарко, тесно и влажно. Питер сжимает ладони на его бедрах и тянется, чтобы поцеловать. А Уэйд то ли читает его мысли, то ли Питер опять говорит вслух, и когда они сталкиваются губами, Питера словно снова выключает, только на этот раз он продолжает смотреть.

Смотреть, как Уэйд двигает бедрами, насаживается на его член и дрочит себе рвано, выдыхая на каждом глубоком толчке.

Смотреть, как его лицо кривится от удовольствия, а глаза зажмуриваются, из-за чего тот на мгновение кажется удивительно беззащитным.

Смотреть, как сперма толчками выливается из его члена и каплями падает на живот и грудь Питера.

Уэйд сжимается на нем, кончая, и Питер сам достигает оргазма, выгибаясь и толкаясь глубже.

Питер вырубается почти сразу, успев только лениво подумать, что путешествие вышло отличное. Хоть и не на пять минут.


End file.
